


Notre dernière danse

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: 1903, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship, One-Shot, Paris - Freeform, Short
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Aurora et Lucien étaient tous les deux à Paris, il l'avait invité à le rejoindre dans la plus belle capitale du monde, et elle avait accepté.





	Notre dernière danse

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de The Originals sont à Julie Plec.

Aurora et Lucien étaient tous les deux à Paris, il l'avait invité à le rejoindre dans la plus belle capitale du monde, et elle avait accepté. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle était arrivée, pour le plus grand plaisir du brun. Elle lui avait tellement manqué, avec l'obsession du frère de la de Martel pour l'enfermer afin de la guérir de ses petites manies et ses propres occupations, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se voir souvent ces derniers siècles. 

Paris était une ville des plus attractives et des plus romantiques et Lucien comptait bien en profiter pour se rapprocher davantage de l'objet de ses pensées. Il n'allait pas ouvertement se déclarer, pas encore, ce n'était pas le moment, pas tant que Niklaus Mikaelson, celui qui avait fait de lui un vampire et le premier amour de la comtesse, serait en vie. Il refusait de prendre le risque que l'originel la lui vole une seconde fois. 

La petite rousse depuis qu'elle était ici se passionnait pour la danse classique. Elle avait usé de sa capacité d'hypnose sur Michel Larionov l'un des plus grands chorégraphe de cette époque. Elle répétait tous les matins et une bonne partie des après-midis, ensuite elle jouait du piano jusqu'à l'heure du dîner ou jusqu'à ce qu'il lui propose de visiter un lieu de la ville et le soir après leur dîner ils se distrayaient de diverses manières. Lucien avait assisté à plusieurs de ses entraînements et il avait tout de suite remarqué son talent. Elle se mouvait avec tant de grâce et de légèreté qu'il aurait fallut être aveugle pour ne pas s'en apercevoir. 

Ce soir, ils buvaient tranquillement une coupe de champagne sur le toit de l'immeuble où se situaient leur deux appartements qui faisait face au Moulin Rouge. Ils étaient assis sur le rebord du bâtiment, écoutant la musique qui provenait du cabaret, lorsque Aurora se leva soudainement et lui demanda de danser avec elle, ce qui l'accepta avec un grand plaisir. 

Il lui prit les mains et la guida jusqu'au centre de la terrasse , il se mit ensuite à les faire tourner au rythme de la valse qu'ils entendaient. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, il se noyait un peu plus à chaque mouvement dans ses iris verts qui l'avaient ensorcelé alors qu'ils étaient encore enfants, il s’enivrait de son parfum aux senteurs florales. Elle était là tout près de lui, son corps collé au sien, il en avait si souvent rêvé, parfois il les imaginait moins vêtus qu'ils l'étaient à cet instant. Ils continuèrent de bouger en cadence avec la mélodie pendant longtemps, perdus dans leurs pensées et dans le regard de l'autre. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait pu détourner le sien, rien non plus ne lui aurait fait échanger sa place avec quelqu'un d'autre, comment aurait-il pu lorsqu'il était dans les bras de celle pour qui il aurait été prêt à tout. Ils dansèrent jusqu' à très tard dans la nuit, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, ils étaient tous les deux, il était seul avec elle, et elle était libre. 

Le lendemain il décida de lui offrir un cadeau pour lui témoigner son affection et pour marquer des points dans son cœur. Il était sûr d'être tranquille puisqu'elle avait ses leçons de danse classique, et celle de piano. Il la retrouverait pour le dîner avec son présent. Cela lui avait prit toute la journée mais il pensait avoir trouvé ce qui lui ferait plaisir. 

Il parvint devant la porte de l'appartement d'Aurora et frappa. Il n'obtint pas de réponse et cela l'inquiéta, il la défonça et en y pénétrant il découvrit qu'il était vide, dépourvu de toutes les affaires de la rousse. Elle était partie tel un fantôme, sans lui dire au revoir, sans un dernier mot, il se senti terriblement blessé, et alors qu'il faisait le tour des lieux il arriva à la salle de bains, il tomba sur un S mélangé avec un X écrit en petit sur le coin du miroir. Elle ne l'avait pas abandonné, tout du moins pas volontairement, le Strix, l'organisation dirigée par son frère, lui avait mit la main dessus et la ramenait très probablement à Tristan afin que celui-ci la confine loin du monde comme il aimait si bien le faire. 

Lucien serra rageusement le poing qui ne tenait pas le paquet, il lui avait enlevé, encore une fois il fallait qu'il vienne ruiner son bonheur, et l'état de santé mental de sa sœur par la même occasion. Parfois il se demandait si l'aîné des de Martel n'était pas un idiot, il ne se rendait pas compte que plus il l'enfermait plus elle allait mal. S'il n'était pas aussi aveuglé par son besoin de la contrôler constamment, s'il n'avait pas été aussi jaloux, il aurait réalisé que pour aller bien il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit en cage. Lui, Lucien Castle, aurait pu l'aider, veiller sur elle et sur son bien-être, mais Tristan n'accepterait jamais de lui la confier. Il était trop égoïste, trop attachée à sa cadette pour cela. 

Il quitta les lieux sans plus tarder, elle y avait laissé l'odeur de son parfum et cela n'était plus supportable, pas quand il ignorait quand serait leur prochaine retrouvaille et dans quel état elle serait. Il allait recommencer à passer ses nuits avec des filles qui ne compteraient pas, à chercher un moyen de tuer les Mikaelson, il s'occuperait nuits et jours afin de combler le vide qu'elle laissait.


End file.
